Love of goddess: Je suis endommagé
by asma-chan
Summary: Ecoutez. J'aime cette chanson (I am damaged). J'aime Leighto. J'trouvais ca collait. Je l'ai donc fait. M'en voulez pas! Le voila. C'etait le combat tant attendu. Le combat final. Un affrontement entre le prince des tenebres et la déesse des oceans. La derniere issue. Alors que Leighto était perdu entre les fils de la mort, une lumiere lui vint pour lui faire retrouver espoir...


**Nda: OUI JE RECOMMENCE! OUI JE SUIS INSPIREE ET OUIIIII J'AI BIENTOOOT FINI LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DE LOVE OF GODDESS TOME 2! Il arrivera bientot! XD**  
 **Ecoutez. J'aime cette chanson. J'aime Leighto. J'trouvais ca collait.**  
 **Je l'ai donc fait. M'en voulez paaas xD**

 **Et pour ceux qui lise comme ca sans connaitre j'explique rapidement**

 **Ai est la reincarnation de la déesse Asma et la successeuse de Camila, qui était la deesse Asma du XVIIIeme siecle.**

 **Leighto est le "prince des ténèbres" (oui entre guillemet xD) il vient du XVIII eme siecle mais est resté dans un cercueil de glace durant 200 ans. Il était fou amoureux de Camila est a fini par tomber amoureux aussi de sa "reincarnation". (bon et il est mechant car il veut gouverner le monde en arrachant les pouvoirs d'Ai mais la c'est raconter tt les details de l'histoire sinon XD)**

 **Noa est la réincarnation d'Umi, le meilleur ami de Camila et donc du XVIII eme siecle.**

 **Et haima qui est mentionné seulement dans mon dernier truc est le vrai amour de Camila XD**

 **Bref Bon os!(il est plutot court je sais!)**

* * *

 _Le voila. C'etait le combat tant attendu. Le combat final._  
 _Un affrontement entre le prince des tenebres et la deesse des oceans._  
 _La derniere issue. La derniere chance de survie pour Ai et pour ce monde._  
 _Elle devait l'eliminer._  
 _Mais voila. Il y avait un brouhaha. Un grand brouhaha entre les chevaliers d'Athena qui se battaient pour recuperer le sceptre et qui avaient finalement reussi à stopper les faits et gestes de Leighto._  
 _Ils avaient tous unis leur force, certains qu'ensemble, Leighto ne pourra plus rien faire._  
 _Et ils avaient reussi._  
 _Entouré par un laceau de glace et par les chaines d'andromede, il se sentait bloqué._

 _Cependant._  
 _Personne ne vit la lumiere qui venait d'apparaître face à Leighto._  
 _Personne ne la vit. Ai en faisant partie._  
 _Elle etait trop occupée à se demander quoi faire une fois qu'elle aura ce sceptre entre ses mains._  
 _Leighto cru perdre la tete. Leighto semblait sentir sa fin approcher._  
 _Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne se debattait plus, en voyant l'ange face à lui._  
 _L'ange qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps._  
 _Cet ange qui n'etait en réalité personne d'autre que sa tendre et chère Camila._  
 _Il souria. Tres légèrement. Personne ne le vit. Le temps, s'etait suspendu autour de lui._  
 _Plus personne ne bougeait. En fait. Plus personne n'etait la._  
 _Il n'y avait que lui. Et elle._  
 _Elle le regardait intensément, comme inquiète. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais il finit par parler, pour l'éloigner._

« -Je suis endommagé. Bien trop endommagé. »

 _Elle lui lança un regard triste et plein de douceur. Voila... c'etait ce souvenir la qu'il avait de Camila. Un ange rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Il l'avait toujours vu ainsi._

« -Mais Vous... Et elle. Vous êtes encore réparables. Reprit il doucement, comme mélancolique. »

 _Elle continuait de le regarder avec tendresse et posa sa main fantomatique sur son visage._

« -Restez ici. Rendez les choses meilleurs. Car vous m'avez battu à la loyale. »

 _Il parlait aux deux successeuses d'Ásma. Meme si Ai ne pouvait pas entendre sur le moment, elle savait que Leighto lui envoyait un message alors que le temps dans l'esprit de leighto s'etait encore suspendu._  
 _Mais tout se brisa lorsqu'Un peu plus loin, il apercut Yuko se faire prendre le sceptre par Noa. Le petit ami de cette derniere. Il jura interieurement. Finalement, Umi allait pouvoir rendre service à Ásma cette fois ci._

« -S'il vous plait, reculez vous. »

 _Il parlait à Camila. Ou plutôt à son fantôme aux allures d'ange. Il sentait que son heure etait proche. Qu'il allait bientot mourir._  
 _Le fantome, perplexe, recula du corps immobile de Leighto._

« -... Un peu plus loin. »

 _Elle obeit une seconde fois, s'éloignant d'avantage de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle restait naive et innocente. Comme dans ses souvenirs._

« -Qui sait ce que cette chose fera...? »

 _Il parlait evidemment du sceptre d'Ásma, qu'Umi allait bientot lancer à Ai pour se débarrasser de leur bourreau._  
 _Il se sentit faible. Impuissant._  
 _Face à son destin. Une seconde fois._  
 _Sauf que cette fois ci, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance._  
 _Et il en était bien conscient._  
 _C'est ainsi qu'il commencait à se remémorer sa rencontre avec Camila. Lors du bal de bienvenue. Lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver à Versailles._  
 _Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Pour lui, c'etait comme l'apparition d'une Sainte, d'une deesse. Et sur ce point il n'avait pas tort puisqu'elle en etait une._  
 _Il se souvenait de leur première danse et du sourire de Camila lorsqu'elle entama la discussion._  
 _Il la voulait._  
 _Il voulait la revoir._  
 _La caliner._  
 _Lui dire je vous aime._

« -j'espère que je vous manquerai... J'aurai aimé que vous m'embrassiez...  
Et de cette façon, vous auriez vu comment je vous vénère. »

 _Il se sentait de plus en plus faible. le fantome de Camila toujours face a lui malgre le fait qu'elle etait desormais plus loin._  
 _Mais pourtant, les mots de Leighto la touchaient. Profondement._  
 _Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que Leighto etait un homme bon._  
 _Il fut bien son mari apres tout. Elle avait eu le temps de le connaitre apres toutes ces annees._  
 _Il était juste meurtri. Au fond de lui. Et elle n'avait jamais fait attention a ce detail à cause du côté froid que son ancien mari montrait à tout le monde._  
 _Pourtant, elle l'aimait. Peut etre pas de la meme facon que lui, mais elle l'aimait._  
 _Et il etait prêt._

« -Je vais echanger ma vie contre la votre. »

 _Ainsi elle restera._  
 _Elle restera aux côtés d'Ai._  
 _Pour la proteger._  
 _Il etait pret a sacrifier sa propre vie pour les deux femmes qu'il a apprit a aimer._  
 _Mais Camila, trop choquée ne put que mettre ses mains contre sa bouche et chuchoter un « oh mon dieu »._

 _Il avait enfin vu Ai, possédant le trident. Noa alias Umi lui avait enfin envoyé l'arme sacree de la déesse et tous commencait à l'encourager._  
 _En fait._  
 _Ai etait un gene, entre ces deux mari et femme. Elle allait bientot le tuer. Et empecher les retrouvailles._

« -Et une fois que je disparaitrais...

-S'il vous plait! Attendez un peu! Finit elle par dire. Le fantôme de la princesse, bien trop abasourdie ne put s'empecher de parler.

-Enterrez-moi dignement...

-Non! Pas ce chemin là! Cria t'elle a son ancien mari, les larmes degoulinant sur ses joues. Elle ne put s'approcher de lui. Une force l'en empechait.

-... Notre amour était dieu. »

 _Les mains d'Ai tremblaient malgré le fait qu'elle tenait encore le trident dans ses mains._

« -Notre amour fut dieu. »

Ai commencait à prendre de l'élan pour jeter le trident.

« -Notre amour est dieu. »

 _Les mains d'Ai venaient tout juste de lâcher le trident et le corps fantomatique de Camila essayait tant bien que mal de franchir cette barrière impossible. Elle criait. Implorait qu'on retire ce mur destructeur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire._

« -... Notre amour sera dieu... »

 _Le trident s'approchait de plus en plus de Leighto qui, a son tour, pleurait au fait de devoir dire adieu à celle qu'il aimait. Et de devoir la voir souffrir à nouveau. Finalement, il avait tout fait de travers jusqu'à la fin._  
 _La princesse, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issues pour son ami, abandonna sa mission les larmes aux yeux et se contenta de lui dire._

« -Dites bonjour à Dieu. »

 _Et..._  
 _Bam._  
 _Le trident avait atterri._  
 _Il avait fini sa trajectoire sur Leighto et l'avait transpercé violemment._  
 _Et les cris horrifiee de sa subordonnée, Yuko et d'Ai, resonnerent dans tout le temple._  
 _C'etait pourtant fini._  
 _Le monde était retourné à la normale._  
 _La paix était revenue. Et l'ere de guerre était désormais terminé._  
 _Leighto avait rejoint le monde des morts._  
 _Esperant y retrouver sa bien aimée plus tard là où il l'avait laissé._

* * *

 **CA FAISAIT UN MOMENT QUE JE VOULAIS ECRIRE CA! Et j'ai presque pleuré parce que la relation Leighto/Camila me touche beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup ce ship. Quasiment plus que le canon (qui est Haima x Camila). Je trouve que, en fait l'amour de Leighto voir meme son obsession pour elle est beaucoup trop mignonne. J'ai beaucoup de respect envers lui xD enfin bref j'espere que cet os vous a plut!(j'essayerai de finir les delires parce que ca fait un moment qu'on en a pas eu xD)**  
 **Bisous!**


End file.
